


Tell your children

by Gevion



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/F, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если рассудок и жизнь дороги вам, держитесь подальше от торфяных болот (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell your children

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2015; в некотором роде сонгфик на песню “House of the Rising Sun”.  
> Бета: Twenty_One_Grams <3

_One foot is on the platform and the other one on the train._  
_I’m going back to New Orleans to wear that ball and chain._  
_Going back to New Orleans, my race is almost run._  
_Going back to spend the rest of my days beneath that Rising Sun._

 

 

В городе полумесяца всегда горят огни и гремят литавры карнавалов, и за этим светом, за этим _громом_ не видно болотных огней и не слышно шепота мертвых топей Луизианы. Так говорит Мишонн, но Андреа ей не верит, потому что верит собственным глазам: Новый Орлеан вымер, как вымерли все большие города, и некому больше жечь огни, а уж тем более некому устраивать карнавалы. Хорошие деньки текли-текли, да и закончились.

Новый Орлеан теперь — огромная ловушка, где солнце восходит в каждом доме, но так и не вытесняет темноты, затаившейся по углам. Многие бедные мальчики сложили здесь свои головы, а многие бедные девочки оплакали свою судьбу.

В города Андреа и Мишонн не заглядывают.

Мишонн проходит мимо главных ворот Батон-Ружа, не колеблясь ни секунды. Андреа идет за ней след во след, будто топи начинаются прямо здесь. Безрукие, безротые ходячие на цепях, которые так пугали Андреа раньше, в самом начале, когда Мишонн только спасла ее жизнь неподалеку от Ла Пласа, охраняют их достаточно надежно. Андреа должно быть если не спокойно, то хотя бы не настолько страшно, но страх не проходит — он теперь, кажется, не пройдет никогда.

Изредка они видят старые, бывшие когда-то величественными дома плантаторов: белые стены давно уже разъедены пятнами зелено-коричневой и красноватой плесени. Там нельзя спать, туда даже заходить нельзя: деревянные перегородки давно сгнили от влаги, и крыша в любой момент может обрушиться вниз, погребая под собой все, что осталось от эпохи колонизаторов.

У Мишонн при взгляде на эти дома в глазах загорается странная, будто чужая ненависть. “Нужно идти дальше” — единственное, что от нее можно услышать: говорит она нечасто, негромко и очень неохотно, словно каждое ее слово наполнено особым смыслом.

Дальше от Орлеана, дальше от Вудмира, дальше от озера Сальвадор — Мишонн уводит их от Великой реки. Сначала Андреа думает, что они вот-вот остановятся, но дни идут, а желанная передышка так и не наступает.

 _Дальше, дальше, дальше_ , пока не откажутся идти ноги. И после этого.

Через пару недель заканчиваются рельсы узкоколейных дорог и заброшенные плантации сахарного тростника с индиго — последние признаки существовавшей цивилизации. Почва под ногами становится все водянистее, и когда Андреа оглядывается, то видит свои собственные следы, которые затягиваются пленкой жижи — синевато-черной, темной. Она спрашивает у Мишонн, куда та ведет ее, удивляясь, что не задала этот вопрос раньше, ведь она же всегда была такой осторожной, такой благоразумной, а тут доверилась, и не подумав поостеречься.

— На болота, — отвечает Мишонн. Потом добавляет: — Домой.

Трава под ногами скользкая, склизкая, ветки бурелома цепляются за одежду, из-за затопленных перекрученных корней деревьев приходится все время смотреть под ноги, а от насекомых уже невозможно отмахиваться.

У них нет лодок, чтобы плыть дальше, но Мишонн это не трогает — она идет вперед и вперед, быстро, словно тут и выросла, словно знает эти места, как свои пять пальцев, и каким-то чудом не проваливается ни разу. А может, чудо тут и не при чем.

Здесь нет ни птиц, ни животных, как нет и людей — после всего случившегося это должно радовать, но у Андреа порой кровь стынет в жилах: такой жути она не видела даже на могильнике Поверти-Пойнт. Мишонн все идет, и следы остаются за ними на многие километры.

Андреа говорит себе, что может остановиться в любой момент, но словам своим не верит.

Тишина здесь стоит абсолютная, _мертвая_ , но Андреа не спит, потому что всю ночь над трясиной горят покойницкие свечи, будто удерживаемые в воздухе десятками невидимых рук, а под утро над самой водой закипает зеленоватый туман, к восходу набирающий силу, и в этом тумане не видно даже собственных ног.

Страшнее всего — духота. Постоянное удушье и влажность. Андреа кажется, что она и сама уже гниет, если не снаружи, то изнутри — точно, и внутренности ее оплетают длинные косы мхов так же, как ветви редких деревьев, склонившихся совсем низко над водой.

На двадцатую ночь Мишонн разжигает большой костер, привязывает своих ходячих к завалу бревен и говорит, что Андреа пора отдохнуть. Та закрывает глаза послушно, словно по команде, и проваливается в сон, как в трясину. Выныривает из него, не понимая сразу, где находится, в насквозь промокшей от испарины футболке. Перед глазами все плывет. Мишонн в нескольких метрах от нее бросает в костер горсть зерен — Андреа даже не знала, что у них есть с собой зерно — и что-то говорит, но слов не разобрать: в ушах оглушительно кричат и стонут сотни голосов. Веки Андреа смыкаются против ее воли, и эти стоны, эти крики стихают.

Наутро Мишонн будит ее, ничего не объясняя. Ноги сами несут их в трясины: _дальше, дальше, дальше_.

Тишины больше нет.

— Позови меня по имени, и я никогда тебя не покину, так и останусь рядом навечно. Тело можешь отдать аллигаторам, но душу мою сохрани, — любовно шепчет кто-тона ухо Андреа, и влага его дыхания поцелуем оседает на коже.

Она так же тихо шепчет в ответ:

— Тебя нет.

Здесь же _никого_ , кроме них, нет. Только заблудшая в гнилых болтах душа — погибшая, но ещё не знающая об этом — всё шепчет надрывно.

На болоте Манчак по ночам протяжно воют волки, и Андреа тянется зажать уши, лишь бы не слышать этого воя, но Мишонн смотрит на нее пристально, словно ждет проявления слабости. Андреа опускает ладони на колени.

Мишонн ничто из этого не трогает, и иногда, с первым лучом заходящего солнца, пробивающимся сквозь испарения топей, Андреа кажется, что у Мишонн за спиной — не пара ходячих, а гораздо, гораздо больше. Бесчисленное множество мертвецов в истлевшей одежде — с синими усыпанными звездами крестами Конфедерации, в тяжелых кандалах, в странных платьях прошлых веков.

“Время людей прошло”, — говорит Мишонн, а Андреа едва слышит ее голос. Вязнет в ее взгляде, как муха в янтаре — там ядовитая зелень и тина безумия почти затягивают зрачок. Андреа страшно-страшно-страшно, но бежать некуда. Слишком поздно бежать — ноги уже по колено в густой жиже, а кожа зудит от испарений.

Смелая Андреа делает шаг вперед, в глубину.


End file.
